


Dance With Me

by cupcakeinthetardis



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeinthetardis/pseuds/cupcakeinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is sure he's a better dancer than Ian. Ian is determined to prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. My first Ianthony, so please be nice. Also, you get two endings because I really loved both of them.

“Finding twitter questions, finding twitter questions!” Anthony sang as he started looking through his phone.  
Not a whole lot of interesting questions today. Scroll, scroll, scroll. Oh, this one is kinda good I guess. It’s a reason to get up and do something at least.  
“spookyfiretruckingcupcake asks ‘Which one of you is the better dancer?’ Well, I would say I’m the better dancer, if game bang is anything to go by.”  
“Hey! I’m a good dancer too,” Ian protests.  
“Really, you’re a good dancer?” Anthony asks looking at him disbelievingly.  
“Yeah! I’ll prove it,” Ian proclaims, getting up to turn on some music.  
“Dance off!” Anthony exclaims excitedly.  
Ian puts on some dubstep and starts dancing. He stays on beat for the most part, doing a lot of arm motions and spins.  
“Not bad, not bad, but watch this!” Anthony says shaking his hips sinfully. He stays right on beat, moving quickly and passionately.  
“Pretty good, pretty good,” Ian says, blushing slightly embarrassed from Anthony’s sexy dancing. “What do you guys think? Tell us who won below.”  
“It was totally me,” Anthony says looking at the camera cockily.  
\----------  
“I totally won,” Ian comments after the camera is off.  
“Psh, yeah right. I’m a way better dancer than you,” Anthony laughs.  
“You’re not better than me. You just dance sluttier. If we were dancing normally, I’d be better.”  
“Oh yeah? My slutty dancing turn you on baby?” Anthony teases, moving closer to Ian.  
“Shut up!” Ian exclaims blushing, pushing Anthony off.  
“You really think you’re better than me?” Anthony asks, forming an idea.  
“Absolutely.”  
“Dance with me, then.”  
“We just did.”  
“No,” Anthony says, grabbing Ian’s waist, “dance with me.”  
“I, uh, you serious?”  
“Completely, show me what a superior dancer you are.”  
“Uh-okay. Sure. I’ll dance with you.”  
“Awesome,” Anthony smiles, mischief in his eyes. He turns on the music and the sweet sounds of ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ fill the room.  
“Dude, Sinatra, really?”  
“Got a problem with that? I thought you could dance to anything.”  
“It’s not that. It’s just, kinda gay isn’t it?”  
“Hey, man if you don’t wanna do it, you could just say I’m better than you.”  
“No way. I’ll dance with you,” Ian says, putting his arms around Anthony.  
Ian’s a little awkward at first, but he catches on soon enough. They dance slowly, getting closer and closer together. Their eyes locked as they swayed together. If anyone else had been in the room, they would’ve choked on the heat hanging between Ian and Anthony. They knew it was there. They could see it in each other’s eyes. They could feel it swirling between them, threatening to consume them. Ian was scared. Their friendship was solid, built on a foundation of deep trust and devotion. But, the flames were so massive, so intense. What if it burned them alive? Could their friendship withstand something like that? He decided he wasn’t ready to take that chance. So, when the song ends, he lets go.  
“Well, what do you think? Pretty good, huh?”  
“Wellll, you were right. You are a good dancer, I guess,” Anthony says teasingly.  
“You guess? I was freakin awesome!” Ian exclaims.  
“Sure, whatever you say, man,” Anthony says, a little disappointed. He knew Ian wasn’t ready yet. He’d seen it in his eyes. He’d made his move, now it was Ian’s turn to decide what he wanted to do about it.  
\-------------  
Alternate ending:

They knew it was there. They could see it in each other’s eyes. They could feel it swirling between them, threatening to consume them. Ian was scared. Their friendship was solid, built on a foundation of deep trust and devotion. But, the flames were so massive, so intense. What if it burned them alive? Could their friendship withstand something like that?  
As Anthony looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the entire world, he decided it was a risk worth taking. He leaned in closer to Anthony, barely remembering to breathe. Anthony met him halfway, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. The spark ignites, burning between them as they kiss. He moans as Anthony licks his lips, eagerly letting him in. He pulls Anthony closer, running his hands through his soft, chocolate hair. Anthony moans at the sensation, biting his lip gently. They kiss passionately until they’re panting for air.  
“So, what was that about me being a bad dancer?” Ian teases, smiling.  
“Alright, fine. You’re a good dancer,” Anthony laughs, pulling him in for another kiss.  
Maybe the fire will eventually burn them up but, they decide, theirs is a love worth burning for.


End file.
